Hindernislauf Liebe - eine dramatische Geschichte
by Spulenwurzel
Summary: Alice (19) ist die Enkelin von Harry und Ginny Potter (Tochter von Albus) und verliebt sich in den besten Freund ihres Cousins Finn. Ob sie zueinanderfinden, erfährst du in der folgenden Geschichte. Über Kritik und Kommentare freue ich mich sehr!


Alice

Ein trüber, regnerischer Novembertag fängt an, sich Stück um Stück abzuzeichnen, als Alice, noch immer in ihrem warmen Bett liegend, von fürchterlichen Bauchschmerzen aus dem Schlaf gerissen wird. Durch ihren wehklagenden Aufschrei aufgewacht, fragt Alices Zimmergenossin Kelly verwirrt, ob ihr etwas fehle. „Nein, nein, tut mir Leid, Kelly, das ist nur die rote Feuerhexe - du weisst schon - kannst ruhig noch schlafen, es ist erst 6.30 Uhr!", antwortet Alice. Sie versucht ebenfalls, wieder Schlaf zu finden, aber es will ihr nicht gelingen. So steht sie kurz darauf auf, wäscht sich im geräumigen Bad, zieht sich einen Umhang an und verlässt den Gryffindorfrauen- Schlafsaal von der Weiterführenden. Sie hat einen Plan: Alice will Leon überraschen und schlägt deshalb den Weg ein, der durch den Innenteich führt und über viele enge Wendeltreppen und der sie schliesslich zum Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum bringen wird. Zwar sind Alice und Leon nicht offiziell ein Paar, aber ihr Verhalten deutet eindeutig auf genau ebendies hin! Weil Alices Cousin Finn der beste Freund und in der gleichen Klasse wie Leon ist, stellt sich ihre Liebesbeziehung – sie würden diese Bezeichnung natürlich vehement abstreiten – als sehr schwierig heraus, denn Finn will nichts davon wissen und möglichst viel Distanz zwischen den beiden wahren. Alice und Leon bleibt dann meist nichts anderes übrig, als sich geheim zu treffen und dies ist nur zu ungewöhnlichen Zeiten möglich.

Alice ist also auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws in der Weiterführenden, wo sie, wie schon so oft, ein ausgefuchstes Manöver ausführen würde, um Leon zu benachrichtigen, er solle zu ihr herauskommen, ohne dabei Finn aufzuwecken: Ein verzauberter Papierflieger fliegt bis zum Männerschlafsaal, wo er direkt durch die Gitterstäbe des Eblandonkäfigs – ein hamsterähnliches Tier – von Leons Quadropha, so nennt er ihn, fliegt und diesen anstupst, sodass jener wie wild anfängt, auf Ort und Stelle herumzutollen, was dann in Wärme umgewandelt via Kabel (Leons Vater war Muggel und zum Beruf Elektriker) in Leons Kopfkissen geleitet wird.

Gerade als Alice an der Statue von Luna Loovegood vorbeikommt und nun eine der letzten Wendeltreppen in Angriff nehmen will, spürt sie abermals ein stechender Schmerz im Unterleib. Sie versucht ihn zu unterdrücken, doch kommt sie nicht weit! Plötzlich wird ihre Sicht trüb und verschwimmt zu einem schleimigen Farbenbrei, in ihren Ohren dröhnen hohe und tiefe Töne gleichsam in einer immer lauter werdenden Lautstärke und ohne Vorwarnung scheinen ihre Gliedmassen plötzlich vor Schmerz zu brennen. Alice versucht trotz alldem klaren Kopf zu bewahren und setzt sich für eine kurze Verschnaufpause auf eine Treppenstufe. Doch im Bruchteil der nächsten Sekunde realisiert Alice, dass mit ihr etwas vorne und hinten nicht stimmt! Mit Schrecken nimmt sie, trotz ihrer eingeschränkten Sicht, wahr, dass ihr Körper sich wortwörtlich zu krümmen scheint und eine neue Welle von noch grösserem Schmerz überrollt sie schliesslich so heftig, dass sie laut zu schreien beginnt, bevor sie schliesslich zusammenbricht.

Leon

Immer zwei Stufen überspringend, überwindet Leon die Wendeltreppen und eilt in den Haupttrakt der Schule, wo er schlitternd vor einer grossen Doppeltüre Halt macht und nur kurz innehält, bevor er den Krankenflügel betritt. Voller Entsetzen widerfährt ihm ein kurzer Aufschrei, denn ihm bietet sich eine schreckliche Ansicht: Eine junge Frau liegt im Krankenbett und ihr Körper zuckt unentwegt, ihr Rückgrat merkwürdig gekrümmt und die Gliedmassen in alle Richtungen abstehend. Fünf Leute in gelben Kitteln und grünen Hauben stehen rund um ihr Bett und versuchen sie zu beruhigen. Als schliesslich einer von den Medizinern Leon bemerkt, bedeutet er ihm, draussen zu warten. Leon wirft einen letzten Blick auf Alice und verlässt den Raum. „Nein! Nein! Nein, bitte lass das nicht so schlimm sein, wie es aussieht! Was ist nur passiert mit meiner Alice?!", fragt sich Leon. Er hat erst vor zehn Minuten von einem Mitschüler erfahren, dass eine Gryffindor-Schülerin auf dem Weg zum Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum bewegungslos aufgefunden worden sei und man sie mit einer schwebenden Bare Richtung Krankenflügel gebracht habe. Nachdem Leon die Beschreibung der jungen Frau – mittelgross, rote Haare, weisser Teint – gehört hatte, verschwendete er keine weitere Sekunde und sprintete, als ging es um Leben oder Tod. „Sie sieht nicht gut aus! Wenigstens bewegt sie sich… Wann kommt nun endlich ein Mediziner, der erklärt, was los ist?!", denkt Leon und gerät beim letzten Gedanken vor Verzweiflung so in Rage, dass er seine überschüssige Energie mit einem Schlag gegen die Wand auslässt, was ihm aber eine schmerzhafte Wunde an der Hand einbringt… „Sie wollte mich besuchen kommen. Und ich habe ihr nicht ein einziges Mal gesagt, dass ich sie liebe! Ja, Alice, ich liebe dich! Und was würde ich nur ohne dich machen? – nein, lass es bitte nicht so weit kommen! Biiiiittte! Ich drehe noch durch! Ich kann nicht mehr! Und ich habe ihr nie gesagt, dass ich sie liebe – ich bin so ein Volltroll!", Leons Gedanken kreisen wild um das ihm eben dargebotene Bild der bewusstlosen und zuckenden Alice.

Finn

Es ist später Nachmittag, als Finn zum dritten Mal an diesem Tage den Krankenflügel aufsucht, um seine Cousine Alice zu besuchen. Eigentlich erst das zweite Mal, denn den ganzen Morgen konnte man Alice keine Besuche abstatten. Ein Mediziner hat schliesslich um 10.00 Uhr verkündet, dass man Alice aufgrund ihres sehr kritischen Zustands nicht ins verlegen könne und deshalb weitere Spezialisten sich in Hogwarts um sie kümmere. Sie hätten die Ursache für den plötzlichen Zusammenbruch und die Symptome gefunden: Eine äusserst seltene Form einer Auto-Immun-Erkrankung, die durch einen Zykliden (Ähnlichkeit zu infizierten Parasiten der Muggel) ausgelöst wurde, den sie höchstwahrscheinlich im Ausland aufgelesen habe. Nachdem bestätigt worden ist, dass Alice letztes Schuljahr im Rahmen des Moduls „Uruguay und ihre magischen Bewohner" einen Sprach- und Kulturaufenthalt in Uruguay gemacht hat, wurde klar, dass Alice dort den Zykliden aufgelesen haben muss. Leider hätten sie ihn immer noch nicht gefunden, weshalb Alices Zustand nicht stabilisiert werden konnte.

Als Finn den Krankenflügel betritt, empfängt ihn eine ganze Traube von Leuten: Alice Bruder Samuel, ihre Eltern Albus und Caroline Potter, sowie die Schulleiterin Mrs. Everhart und der Gryffindor-Hauslehrer der Weiterführenden, Mr. Sloan. Nach der Begrüssung fragt Finn sofort, wie es um seine Cousine stehe. „Man konnte die Zyklidenart einkreisen und dadurch ihren Zustand stabilisieren, wobei der Zyklid aber leider immer noch nicht gefunden werden konnte, und bis dieser nicht gefunden wird, gibt es vorläufig keine Aussicht auf Besserung.", antwortet Caroline mit zittriger Stimme. Finn fühlt sich bestürzt, entsetzt. Er hat auf einen Schlag eine seiner besten Freundinnen dem Schwebezustand zwischen Leben und Tod abtreten müssen. So in Gedanken versunken bekommt Finn gar nicht mit, dass plötzlich alle Anwesenden aufstehen und ihn nun fragend ansehen. „Kommst du auch zum Abendessen runter?", fragt schliesslich Albus. „Ich komme gleich nach", erwidert Finn und setzt sich auf den frei gewordenen Stuhl neben dem Krankenbett. „Ach Alice, tue mir den Gefallen, und werde ganz schnell wieder ganz gesund!", flüstert er Alice zu. Gerade in diesem Moment betritt Leon den Raum. Er errötet und stottert etwas Unverständliches.

„Leon, komm nur", sagt Finn und bedeutet Leon, sich ebenfalls neben ihn zu setzen. Leon folgt der Einladung stumm und setzt sich.

„Schrecklich, oder?", meint Finn.

„Ja!", antwortet Leon. Dann verfallen beide in Schweigen. Finn denkt angestrengt nach, wie er das in Worte fassen könnte, was ihm schon lange und besonders jetzt beim Anblick seiner Freunde auf dem Herzen liegt.

Dann endlich beginnt er zögerlich zu sprechen: „Leon. Es tut mir Leid! Es tut mir Leid, dass ich immer vermeiden wollte, dass du und Alice euch näher kommen. Ich war einfach eifersüchtig und hatte Angst, meinen besten Freund zu verlieren! Aber jetzt erkenne ich besser denn je, was du für sie empfindest und meine, erahnen zu können, was auch sie für dich empfindet, und ich will mich nicht länger zwischen euch stellen."

Leon ist so verblüfft über dieses plötzliche Statement, dass er erst gar nicht weiss, was er Finn erwidern könnte. Er sagt: „Danke.", und sieht seinen Freund an. Als sich die Blicke der Freunde treffen, sind keine weiteren Worte mehr nötig – beide finden darin, was sie suchen!

Alice

„… ist einfach langsam zu alt für Besenausflüge!"

„Aber das Fliegen ist seine Leidenschaft!"

_„__Wer spricht hier?", fragt sich Alice, nachdem sie verschwommen Stimmen wahrgenommen hat._

„Seine Leidenschaft, die ihm noch den Tod bringen wird, wenn er weiterhin so halswagende Ausflüge macht!"

„Ach, jetzt sieh das ganze mal nicht so schwarz!"

_Alice hat die Stimmen erkannt: Neben Onkel James und Tante Lily ist auch sein Vater Albus anwesend. Um wen es im Gespräch wohl geht? Sie will die Augen öffnen und sagen, dass sie zuhört, sich erkunden, um wen es geht! Doch Alice kann weder noch, ihre Augenlieder fühlen sich schwer an wie Blei, ihr Mund macht nicht den leisesten Anstand, sich auch nur zu bewegen. So ist sie gezwungen, weiterhin nur zuzuhören._

„Du meinst also, Mutter hat gelogen, als sie von Harrys Zusammenstoss mit einer Baumkrone berichtete?"

„Nein! Aber ich denke, wir können ihm nicht einfach seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung von heute auf morgen wegnehmen!"

„Ja, da liegst du wohl richtig…"

_Alice hört noch eine Weile dem Gespräch der Geschwister zu, die sich um ihre Eltern und ihr Wohlergehen sorgen, dann sinkt sie abermals in einen tiefen Schlaf._

_Als sie aufwacht, vernimmt sie wieder Stimmen. Dieses Mal sind ihre Grosseltern Harry und Ginny und deren gute Freunde Ron und Hermine bei ihr. Bevor sie versucht, sich zu Wort zu melden und die Augen zu öffnen, hört sie eine Weile deren Gespräch zu:_

„… und wisst ihr noch, als ich genau in diesem Bett gelegen bin, als ich von Dracos vergiftetem Met getrunken habe und du Harry mir einen Bezoar in den Mund gestopft hast?"

„Ja, da warst du noch mit Lavender Brown zusammen"

„Und hast immer vorgegeben zu schlafen, wenn sie gekommen ist um dich zu besuchen!"

„Ginny, hast du nicht gesagt, du habest sie vor kurzem in der Winkelgasse angetroffen?"

„Ja, genau. Ich war gerade Harrys neu überholter Besen abholen, als sie mir über den Weg läuft. Sieht nicht besonders gut aus, ist aber auch kein Wunder, wenn man bedenkt, dass ihr Mann erst vor 2 Monaten gestorben ist…"

_Alice versucht, ihre Augen zu öffnen. Und endlich gelingt es ihr! Anfangs blendet sie gleissend weisses Licht, aber bald kann sie klare Umrisse ausmachen und jetzt sieht sie ihre Besucher endlich scharf. Sie scheinen nicht zu merken, dass Alice aufgewacht ist, deshalb meldet sie sich mit schwacher Stimme zu Wort:_

_„__Hallo, wer ist denn Lavender?"_

Sofort verstummen die Anwesenden und blicken sie alle so verwundert an, als hätten sie einen Dementor als Patronusgestalt gesichtet. Es dauert eine Weile, bis jemand antwortet und schliesslich ein Pfleger geholt wird.

Das schöne Abendlicht wirft lange Schatten im Krankenflügel und die goldenen Strahlen wärmen Alices Gesicht. Seit knapp einer Woche ist Alice wieder wach und obwohl sie noch bettlägerig und immer noch recht schwach ist, hat sie Phasen, in denen sie sich konzentrieren kann und keine so grossen Schmerzen hat. Der Besucherstrom hat nicht abgenommen und so wird es ihr auch selten langweilig. Ihre Mutter hat ihr von zu Hause ihr Tagebuch mitgebracht, damit „du etwas mehr oder minder Sinnvolles zu tun hast, wenn du hier im Bett gefangen liegst!", wie sie mit fordernder Stimme meinte. Alice hat nicht damit gerechnet, das Buch schon so bald wieder zu sehen und hat auch keine Lust verspürt, darin zu schreiben. So hat es unter ihrem Bett gelegen, bis Leon es eben erst gerade entdeckt hat. Schon liegt es in seinen Händen und neugierig blickt er seine Freundin an. Alice findet sein Interesse schmeichelhaft und gleichzeitig weiss sie ganz genau, dass Leon insbesondere letzten Sommer DAS Hauptthema in ihrem Tagebuch war, was zu Peinlichkeiten führen könnte, würde er es zu lesen bekommen. Als Leon sie also fragt: „Bitte, darf ich es lesen?", muss sich Alice das Ganze doppelt und dreifach überlegen. Das Problem war, dass sie selbst nicht mehr genau wusste, was sie überhaupt geschrieben hatte. „Ok, aber du darfst nicht allzu sehr lachen und den letzten Teil, den vom letzten Sommer, musst du mir vorlesen, ich weiss nämlich selbst nicht mehr, was ich geschrieben habe und so kann ich deine Reaktionen gerade mitbekommen."

Nachdem Leon amüsiert bis zum abgesprochenen Teil gelesen hat, weckt er Alice sanft mit einem Kuss auf, um wie versprochen den letzten Teil laut vorzulesen. Er liest vor:

Hallo liebes Tagebuch!

Entschuldige bitte, dass ich so lange nichts mehr von mir hören lassen habe! (Seit den Sommerferien letztes Jahr, um genau zu sein). Ich bin erst diese Woche von Hogwarts zurückgekehrt und vermisse es doch schon wieder sehr. Das war ein supertolles Jahr und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich diesen Teil der Ausbildung ebenso oder fast noch lieber haben könnte als den ersten bis zum UTZ! Besonders gefällt mir, dass wir unsere Fächer und Module selber wählen können und damit unseren eigenen Stundenplan kreieren, der genau auf uns und unsere Ziele zugeschnitten ist. So kommen wir auch vermehrt mit Leuten von anderen Häusern in Kontakt, was ich immer spannend finde! Und obwohl ich hin und wieder die alten Gemeinschaftsräume vermisse, habe ich mich ohne weiteres im neuen Schlosstrakt eingewöhnt, wo ebenfalls diese ganz besondere und heimelige Atmosphäre herrscht…

So, jetzt will ich dir aber lieber über diese Sachen schreiben, die niemand anderes dir erzählen könnte. Also mit anderen Worten will ich dir ein Geheimnis anvertrauen, das noch kein anderer von mir weiss, und über dessen Richtigkeit ich mir selbst noch nicht im Klaren bin. Natürlich geht es um einen Mann. Um Leon. Er ist schon 20 (in der 2.W) und ein Ravenclaw. Kennen tue ich ihn ja schon seit meiner Kindheit, denn wir sind beide Torhüter unserer jeweiligen Quidditchmannschaft und begegnen uns somit gezwungenermassen immer wieder mal auf dem Spielfeld. Aber jetzt in der Weiterführenden haben wir einige Module und Kurse mit Schülern aus allen drei Stufen. So habe ich dieses Jahr sogar vier Module mit Leon besucht: Meerisch, Anatomie, Sportgeschichte und Sportkritikschreiben. Wir haben nicht besonders viel mit einander gesprochen, denn meistens waren wir halt in den altbekannten Grüppchen. Doch manchmal ergab sich ein Gespräch und einmal machten wir sogar gemeinsam eine Arbeit über „Wassermenschen und ihre Erziehungsweisen". Ich fühlte ein aufregendes Knistern zwischen uns und denke, dass er mich eigentlich noch mag, denn seine Blicke geben mir unter – leider! - heftigem Erröten schon ab und an mal das Gefühl, anziehend auf ihn zu wirken… Aber den Haken an dem Ganzen habe ich noch nicht erzählt: Er ist der beste Kumpel von meinem Cousin Finn. Und Finn ist ja quasi auch MEIN bester Freund, deshalb ist die ganze Sache sehr heikel, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Finn ist in dieser Hinsicht nämlich seltsamerweise unglaublich ignorierend und will ich etwas über Leon bei ihm herauskitzeln, ecke ich jedes Mal an – Finn wechselt dann nämlich immer das Thema und gibt mir das Gefühl, ich hätte mit der betreffenden Frage eine gewaltige Grenze überschritten. Die Sache ist also nicht ganz einfach…

Genug für heute, ich verabschiede mich und hoffe, mich bald wieder melden zu können!

5. Juli

Liebes Tagebuch,

Immer und immer taucht das Bild von Leon in meinem Kopf auf. Sein grosser, muskulöser Körper, seine dynamischen Bewegungen, seine tiefe Stimme, seine goldbraunen Haare, seine grünen Augen, seine makellose Haut, sein verführerischer Duft…! Und heute ist es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen gefallen: Ich kann ihn vielleicht vielleicht in den Ferien sehen! Denn Finn hat angedeutet, dass Leon ihn in den Ferien besuchen ginge und Gotte Lily lädt mich ja immer gerne mal zu sich nach Hause ein… Ich werde jetzt also grad mit meinem letzten Rest Flohpulver Kontakt mit Lily aufnehmen und schreibe dann, ob's geklappt hat!

Nachtrag:

Ja! Es hat geklappt! In der letzten Ferienwoche werde ich nach Hennwy's Little Gorton reisen und eine Woche bei meiner Tante und Familie PLUS Leon verbringen. Ich freue mich riesig J

20. August

Liebes Tagebuch

Ich bin so aufgeregt! Morgen werde ich Leon das erste Mal wieder sehen. Ich habe fast ein bisschen Angst. Habe ich mich verliebt? Und er? Kann das sein, ohne dass wir uns im ganzen Sommer mal gesehen haben? Habe ich mich vielleicht nur in eine Illusion von ihm verliebt? Was wäre dann? Und wie können wir Momente für zu zweit finden, wenn Finn dauernd da ist? Will Leon das überhaupt? Habe ich mir nur eingebildet, dass er etwas für mich empfinden könnte? Hach, du siehst, ich bin überfordert! Ich glaub, das Beste ist, es einfach auf mich zukommen zu lassen.

Gute Nacht!

25. August

Hallo liebes Tagebuch

Es läuft hier total schief. Ich muss mich um meine kleinen Cousinen kümmern und Finn ist dauernd mit Leon unterwegs. So habe ich mir das nicht vorgestellt! Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Finn uns möglichst auf Distanz halten will und das nervt mich natürlich! Ich bin viel zu scheu, ihm zu sagen, dass ich eventuell etwas für Leon empfinden könnte, da ich mir über meine Gefühle ja selbst nicht im Klaren bin. Und selbst wenn ich das täte, würde ich Finn als Reaktion darauf ein freches Lachen noch zutrauen. Was soll ich nur tun? Wenigstens ist Leon nett zu mir und versucht auch immer, mal mit mir in Kontakt zu treten – was leider immer wieder misslingt wegen Scarlette, Aurelia oder Finn, diesem Grindelloh! Naja, abwarten…!

31.8.

Liebes Tagebuch

Gestern haben wir den 79. Geburtstag von Ginny gefeiert. Weil bei Lily und Toby am meisten Platz ist und die Grosseltern nur wenige Kilometer entfernt wohnen, haben wir das Fest bei ihnen gemacht. Es sind sehr viele Verwandte und einige Freunde gekommen, darunter auch die Grosskinder von meinem Grossonkel Ron. Robert mag ich sehr gerne, er hat gerade sein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts abgeschlossen und beginnt nun im Gesundheitswesen eine Lehre. Robert war es auch, der mir verraten hatte, dass Finn tatsächlich den Verdacht hege, dass da etwas zum Laufen kommen könnte zwischen mir und Leon. Das war unglaublich peinlich, aber ich hab's überstanden. Jetzt weiss ich also Bescheid! Robert wollte dann nicht mehr erzählen, weil er gemerkt hat, dass er Finn sonst „verraten" würde, aber er hat so etwas gesagt wie: „Leon hat offenbar einen Narren an dir gefressen". Ah, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie es seither in mir kribbelt! Ständig denke ich an ihn. Und ich überlege immerzu, ob ich ihm nicht einfach schreiben sollte? Aber morgen fahren wir ja bereits wieder nach Hogwarts, also wäre es ziemlich übertrieben, oder?

Ja, liebes Tagebuch, ich lasse dich nun hier und schreibe spätestens in einem Jahr wieder weiter. Vielleicht kann ich dir dann mehr über mich und Leon berichten? Ich wünsche es mir.

Leon schmunzelt und schaut Alice tief in die Augen. Dann küssen sie sich innig, wie nie zuvor. Gerade als Leon rittlings auf Alice zu liegen kommt – immer noch in einen feurigen Kuss vertieft - wird die Saaltür aufgestossen und auf einen Schlag zieht Leon seine Hand unter Alices Bluse weg, rollt sich von ihr herunter und nimmt scheinheilig wieder auf dem Stuhl neben dem Krankenbett Platz. Ein grinsender, junger Mann kommt auf die beiden zu, die jetzt verlegen ihre Frisuren zu ordnen versuchen. Leon kennt ihn – Robert war ein Jahr über ihm in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen und war ein Gryffindor. Zudem war er auch ein Verwandter von Finn und so ebenfalls von Alice…

Robert tritt an das Bett und schenkt Alice ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Hallo Alice, hallo Leon! Schön, euch zu sehen". Nachdem Robert alles über Alices Kranksein und Genesungsweg vernommen hat, hellt sich sein Gesicht auf und ein verschmitztes Lächeln ziert seine jugendlichen Züge. Mit einem vielsagenden Blick, der von Alice auf Leon und wieder zurück wandert, fragt er an Alice gewandt: „Und, Alice? Hat es geklappt? – ist der Liebesfunke übergesprungen? – seid ihr ein Paar?"

Mit hochrotem Kopf schaut Alice Leon an. Er grinst ebenfalls verlegen. „Wie kann der nur so etwas fragen?", denkt Alice. Dann zuckt sie mit den Schultern und nickt schliesslich.


End file.
